Conjugation is the most efficient mechanism by which bacteria can exchange genetic information. This mechanism is quite complex, since it specifically requires 25 to 30 genes which are carried on an extrachromosomal plasmid in the donor strain of bacteria. The mechanism is also extremely interesting, since it involves several stages of contact between donor and recipient strains of bacteria. Our studies draw upon techniques from genetics, physiology, biochemistry and structural biology and include the study of such diverse biological phenomena as assembly of complex organelles, recognition at cell surfaces, membrane structures/function/assembly, DNA replication, intercellular transport of nucleic acid, regulation of transcription, and translational control of protein synthesis. We are developing methods for the large scale purification of some of the most important proteins involved in conjugation, while making extensive use of genetic analysis and mutant proteins. Our studies will provide some of the detailed facts which will eventually contribute to an understanding of bacterial conjugation at the molecular level.